


The Audition

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor keeps his cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2015, drabblechalleng prompt.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Lindon, 357 SA**

Erestor saw the abandoned horse in the empty street through the thick fog. He was late for dinner at the palace, so he hastened his pace.

He heard a cruel laugh but saw no one. When he turned, the horse was gone. A shiver ran down his spine. Three centuries later, the ghosts of the War of Wrath were still rumoured to visit the living.

He did not run or look back before he reached the end of the street. Gildor and Círdan awaited him. 

“Told you he’s good,” Círdan said.

Gildor nodded. “I have a mission for you, Erestor…”

_Finis  
October 2015_


End file.
